Los guerreros romanos no usan calzones
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Para su primer Halloween en Hogwarts, Dorea Potter decide comprarle a su hijo James un disfraz de guerrero romano, sin esperar la enorme carta que le enviaría este de vuelta al pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida en el Gran Comedor, todo por culpa de un traje... un "poquito" grande.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los guerreros romanos no usan calzones<strong>

_Esto tiene que ser una broma, _fue lo primero que pensó James Potter en cuanto vio el traje de guerrero romano que su madre le había comprado para su primera fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts. Bueno, si se le podía llamar "traje" a esa pequeña pieza de cuero que James suponía que era una falda de soldado y al casco de plástico con una enorme pluma roja en él. Y ni siquiera tenía una parte que le cubriera el torso, al menos que Sirius la hubiera escondido por ahí.

—¿Vas a disfrazarte de niña, Potter? —preguntó el primogénito de los Black, observando el vestuario de su amigo con una expresión totalmente diferente a la cara de vergüenza que portaba el otro niño.

—De hecho, Sirius —contestó Remus, ajustándose su peluca de Elvis Presley—, eso de ahí era el típico traje romano que usaban los soldados al principio de su imperio. De hecho, por la contextura de la falda y la forma del penacho, diría que data del…

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya entendí —lo interrumpió Sirius con un ademán—. A los romanos, como a nuestro amigo aquí, les gustaba usar falditas de niña en sus batallas.

—¡Que no es una falda! —gritó Potter en su defensa, a pesar de que, indiscutiblemente, esas tiras de cuero _sí _parecían una falda.

—¿Entonces qué es? —cuestionó Peter con inocencia, mirando a Remus con curiosidad en busca de una respuesta.

—Una fal… armadura romana —contestó el niño con cansancio, antes de agregar—. Ya vístete, James, o si no llegaremos tarde.

—¡No pienso ponerme eso! —replicó James, con la cara roja como un tomate de solo pensar en aparecerse en el Gran Salón portando únicamente una falda de tiras y un casco.

—No hagas escándalo, Jamie —dijo Sirius con ademán tranquilizador, pero sin poder dejar de lado la intención de burlarse de su amigo—. Y ponte esto si tanta vergüenza te da que esas niñas locas de nuestro curso se traumen con tu cuerpo de palito de escoba —agregó lanzándole una capa del mismo color de la pluma del casco.

—Y ya vámonos —insistió Remus, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio sin esperar a que James hiciera el ademán de cambiarse.

—Ya que —dijo el niño Potter resignando, sacándose su uniforme y reemplazándolo por ese disfraz que le costaría a su madre leer una carta bastante larga.

* * *

><p>Si antes James no soportaba la idea de usar ese disfraz de guerrero romano, cuando entró al Gran Comedor ya habían pasado tantas maldiciones por su cabeza al respecto, que si se le hubiera ocurrido verbalizarlas, la pobre de Dorea Potter tendría que lavarle la boca con jabón hasta que cumpliera los veintiuno.<p>

—¿Podrían no caminar tan rápido? —les gritó a sus amigos con frustración, sujetándose la falda demasiado ancha con una mano, mientras la otra se ocupaba de sostener el casco extremadamente grande sobre su cabeza, para evitar que le ocultara la visión, deseando interiormente tener un tercer brazo para levantar la capa que lo hacía tropezarse a cada paso que daba.

_Maldito Sirius y su altura de árbol de navidad, _pensó el pequeño Potter para sí la quinta vez que estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras debido a la capa roja que su amigo le había prestado.

—¡Vamos, Potter! —dijo Sirius como si no hubiera escuchado la anterior pregunta del niño—. Si no nos apuramos, nos quedaremos sin dulces.

—Ni chocolate —agregó Peter con seriedad.

—El chocolate es un dulce —aclaró Remus, deteniendo su paso para esperar a James.

—El chocolate no es un dulce. Es chocolate —replicó Peter con aires de sabiduría.

—En realidad…

—¡Ya, ya! —los interrumpió James, finalmente alcanzándolos en la puerta del Gran Comedor—. Entremos de una vez —agregó, colocándose a la cabeza del grupo y abriéndose paso entre los demás estudiantes.

Los otros tres merodeadores se miraron entre sí, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a su amigo.

Todo el Gran Salón estaba decorado con los típicos adornos de Halloween: calabazas flotantes, murciélagos de chocolate, esqueletos danzantes y muchas otras cosas que los profesores se habían encargado de conjurar para la ocasión. Estudiantes y profesor pululaban de aquí para allá, disfrazados de un millón de cosas diferentes, comiendo dulces y realizando una que otra broma entre ellos.

Los cuatro niños de primer año miraron fascinados a su alrededor, pensando que eso era muchísimo mejor de lo que habían oído.

—¡Súper! —exclamó James, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo por su vestuario para acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor e intentar tomar un puñado de dulces.

—Sí, realmente es… —James no fue capaz de seguir escuchando las siguientes palabras de Remus, ya que recibió un empujón de algún descuidado alumno mayor, obligándolo a soltar su casco, dejándolo así en la total oscuridad.

Pero, cuando logró sacarse aquel estúpido artefacto que le impedía la visión, James Potter se encontró con medio alumnado mirándolo entre sorprendidos, asombrados y divertidos, encabezados por una horrorizada Minerva McGonagall que se alzaba frente a él.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Podría explicarnos que hace presentándose de esa forma aquí? —preguntó la profesora con enojo, utilizando el mismo tono con el que solía regañarlo por sus bromas.

Pero que James recordara, él no había hecho ninguna broma aún.

Miró a sus amigos en busca de una explicación, encontrándose con un Sirius que hacía esfuerzos monumentales para no reír, mientras señalaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

James se miró con curiosidad, un segundo antes de ponerse tan rojo como la capa que, ahora, era la única ropa que portaba. Su falda extra grande había caído al no verse sostenida por su mano, revelándole a todo Hogwarts que el pequeño hecho de que James había decidido no usar ropa interior esa noche.

—Bueno, profesora —respondió Remus por él, con aires de entendidos—, el uso de la ropa interior no había sido popularizado hasta principios del siglo IV, lo que quiere decir que, básicamente, los guerreros romanos no usaban calzones.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas, seguido casi inmediatamente por el resto de los alumnos y hasta el mismo Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall gritaba los cincuenta puntos menos que se le bajaría a su casa por esa falta de pudor.

James apresuró a cubrirse con la capa, agradeciendo por primera vez en la noche el hecho de llevarla puesta, diciéndose que la carta de su madre acababa de extenderse unas cuantas páginas más por el espectáculo que había sido obligado a dar.

Pero, viendo a sus amigos reír como locos, no pudo evitar unirse a los demás, pensando que para ser su primer Halloween en Hogwarts, tal vez no estaba tan mal.

* * *

><p><em>Obvien las fechas sobre la ropa interior. No he encontrado datos precisos, así que puse el primer siglo que se me vino a la mente.<em>

_Aun así, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún review, contándome qué les pareció ;)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
